


Red Healer

by Nym_Blacktyde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Blacktyde/pseuds/Nym_Blacktyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stream of consciousness/dream thing that a blurted out on paper. It's rough, and not overly edited like I usually do, but I hope you like the idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Healer

Bellamy and the gang are negotiating trade with a village a significant distance outside of Camp Jaha “territory”. Negotiations are about to be concluded, and they are closing their final discussion with the village’s leader, when Bellamy blurts out a question he’s been dying to ask since they got there. 

“I apologize for my abruptness, but have you seen, or heard of a blonde woman in your territory?”  
The village leader, a large, tattooed man with hard, but not unkind eyes pauses in his reach for his wine cup. He slowly raises his head to search the gaze of Bellamy, and those assembled behind him, silently.  
“You speak of the Red Healer. “  
“…..Red Healer?”  
The leader continues. “We have seen and heard stories of the woman you seek. Clarke, yes? Tales of the battle against the mountain men, of her leadership, reached many ears before she first appeared to us. She currently wanders this region. She stops at villages she comes across in her travels, doing what she can for our sick and wounded, and exchanging knowledge with our healers.”  
His eyes are grave as he looks at Bellamy.  
“Such a person could not pass unnoticed through our midst, even without the mark of her pale hair and skin. She is a warrior that has slain enemies by the hundreds with hellfire. When she marches to battle, she and her allies bathe in enemy blood. That is not a path one walks unscathed. I have seen her ruin, the burden she carries from such a legacy. She believes her only salvation is to one day wash the blood of battle from her hands, by soaking them in the sweat and sick of our people.” The elder pauses, and his eyes soften as he casts his gaze over Bellamy’s shoulder, and Bellamy can see that Clarke has created a soft spot for herself in the man’s heart. On a sigh, he speaks again.

“I cannot fathom being one with such an innate desire to heal, only to discover such skill as an arbiter of death.”

His eyes had lowered as he spoke those last words, but he now refocuses on Bellamy and his small band of followers.  
“Clarke is haunted by her great deeds, and fears her prowess as a warrior. She is both the inflicter of pain and the balm to it. That is why we call her Red Healer.”  
Bellamy’s jaw works, and the pain and conflict of feelings is apparent, in all faces of the group.  
“She was faced with impossible choices. It was a hard won battle.” Bellamy is not sure if he is defending her, or asking for reassurrance. He thinks of TonDC. Of Octavia, standing behind him, completely silent.

The elder glances at all their faces, and shakes his head, eyes hardening.  
“She offered up her soul, plunged her hands into the darkness that comes with all conflict, in order to rescue her people. Your friends are alive and safe because at some point she bartered away pieces of her core self, sacrificed principles she thought never to break, so that those she sought to save would remain untainted by the blood sacrificed for their return. You should not seek her with such indecision and judgment still in your hearts. If you cannot bring yourselves to reconcile with what she has done, for your people, then do not pursue her with your contempt, so that she might one day find peace within herself.”

 

Let me know what you think! Though be aware that I do realize it's a bit shoddy, and if there's a typo, I probably don't need to hear about it, unless, like, there's a "penis" randomly thrown in there somewhere...


End file.
